


Mio

by Laraney9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Preseries
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9
Summary: Drabble escrito para el reto del foro Wincest ∞Dos hermanos y una cama estrechaLeed y disfrutad.





	Mio

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a la maravillosa Maca por betear este cachito

Despertar desnudo y abrazado a tu hermano sería raro si no eres un Winchester.

Recordaba la llegada al motel, sucios, empapados de sangre y gasolina, John prácticamente los echó del coche antes de seguir persiguiendo otro vampiro. Con las prisas ni siquiera cogieron los petates y después de ducharse y quemar sus maltrechas ropas se encontraron en cueros en pleno otoño, compartiendo cama de nuevo.

Por eso lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la curva perfecta del culo de su hermano mayor. Claro que como adolescente en plena revolución hormonal, antes había registrado el olor a Dean, cuero, sudor, pólvora y sal que había despertado un instinto reciente, posesivo y absolutamente sexual.

Su mano recorrió la ancha espalda, aprovechando las cicatrices en ella. A sus casi veinte, Dean era más duro que muchos de los cazadores que conocían, obligado a ser mejor que nadie, lo reflejaba en cada músculo. En contraste, aquella parte de su anatomía lucía suave al tacto. Casi abarcaba toda la nalga con su mano, últimamente sus sentidos se despertaban más allá de lo normal, sus apetitos eran profundos, posesivos y se centraban en su hermano.

Se sentía bien como para seguir con las caricias, amasando y comprobando la firmeza de la carne. Dejó que su pulgar se perdiera en la grieta, tanteando hasta donde podía llegar antes de que Dean lo mandase al suelo de un golpe, pero al parecer su hermano estaba profundamente dormido porque apenas se reajustó con un gruñido y siguió soñando.

Retomó su exploración separando apenas los cachetes y sopló un aliento, sonriendo al ver la carne de gallina, hora de avanzar.

Siempre supo que su piel sabría picante y también que su sabor sería adictivo, lamía con dedicación, empapando bien todo a su paso y provocando escalofríos en Dean que debía tener el mejor de los sueños por los ruiditos que dejaba escapar. Su pulgar encontró el agujero y presionó, casi un masaje más que una intrusión, con la habilidad necesaria para arrancar, por fin, del sueño a Dean en cuanto comenzó a comerle el culo en serio.

—¡Joder, joder, Sammy! —La mano saltó disparada tirando del pelo del chaval.

Sam se dejó arrastrar y cayó sobre su hermano que intentaba girarse.

—Shhhh, te tengo Dean, —Restregó la polla dura contra su raja y mantuvo el agarre mientras Dean recuperaba la respiración y se ajustaba a la intrusión.

La saliva no es mal lubricante aunque Sam es grande y quería ir despacio, pero Dean no necesitaba delicadeza por lo que salió a su encuentro provocando que ambos sintiesen la quemadura.

Sam se mordió el labio, anclándose en las caderas de su hermano, sus embestidas marcando el ritmo de este baile fraterno. Dean pone la música con sus gemidos y súplicas que suben de intensidad a medida que se acerca el desenlace.

Fuera el mundo gira un día más mientras los Winchester celebran entre besos y jadeos que siguen vivos para luchar otra noche.


End file.
